peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 September 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-09-18 ; Comments *Extended Grinderswitch intro as Peel complains of not having got his opening notes ready in time due to Mike Read chatting to him. *JP has a cold. Comment on this: "Have you noticed that, when I get colds...I've said this to you before...my voice gets very sexy, doesn't it? No? Oh well. if that's the attitude you're going to take, you know what you can do!" *Peel notes that Madness are at #23 in the Top 40 singles chart with 'The Prince'. JP says that he prefers the session version. Later on he says that he can't wait to see them live in concert. *He is pleased to have received a postcard from Norway from the group Crisis, who were on tour there. *The last 7 tracks on File 1 in this recording are not in broadcast order. A likely explanation is that the show was recorded until the end of the tape, which was then rewound and the contents taped over beginning with the Revillos track. NB that explanation can't be right as the content following the Revillos as evidenced by the Derby Box tape were found later on on the 400 Box tape. Sessions *Madness, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1979-08-14. Issued on Strange Fruit LP SFPS007 (now deleted, along with entire Strange Fruit catalogue). Available on deluxe 2009 reissue of debut LP 'One Step Beyond'. Missing track, due to brevity of tape: 'Stepping Into Line'. *Wire, #3. A one-track session, around 15 minutes long. Recorded 1979-09-11. Issued on Strange Fruit (SFRCD108). Tracklisting *'File 1' begins at start of show *Skids: Charade (7 inch) Virgin (song is edited out on '''File 1')'' *'File 2&3' cut in during above track (sound goes very muffled at times on File 2) *Buzzcocks: Paradise (LP - A Different Kind Of Tension) UA *Bob Marley & The Wailers: Zimbabwe (LP - Survival) Tuff Gong/Island *Wire: I Should Have Known Better (LP - 154) Harvest *Beatles: I Should Have Known Better (LP - A Hard Day's Night) Parlophone *Madness: The Prince (Peel session) (incomplete on '''File 1' - tape changes midway through)'' *Pink Military: Clowntown (12 inch EP - Blood & Lipstick) Eric's *Jeff Beck with Jan Hammer Group: Blue Wind (LP - Live) Epic *Crisis: White Youth (7" - UK '79) Ardkor *Red Prysock: Foot Stompin' *Bob Marley & The Wailers: Survival (LP - Survival) Tuff Gong/Island *Red: Whatcha Doin To Me (7 inch) A&M *Teenage Filmstars: (There's A) Cloud Over Liverpool (7 inch) Clockwork *Mike Hart: Arty's Wife (LP - Mike Hart Bleeds) Dandelion *Madness: Bed & Breakfast Man (Peel session) *Undertones: Girls Don't Like It (LP - The Undertones) Sire *Out: Who Is Innocent? (7") Virgin *Penetration: What's Going On? (LP - Coming Up For Air) Virgin *Revillos: Where's The Boy For Me? (7 inch) Dindisc (edited out of File 1) *''From this point on the songs are out of order on File 1, as annotated'' *Bob Marley & The Wailers: One Drop (LP - Survival) Tuff Gong/Island #5 *Madness: Land Of Hope And Glory (Peel session) #6 :JP: "Those of you who were listening to Round Table last weekend with Kid Jerkin will know that Dickie Lee Torpid himself is also getting a little worried about the preponderance of Cockney accents on records these days. Mind you, he was talking at the time about those well-known Londoners The Skids." *Wire: Crazy About Love (session) ('''File 1' ends after 7 minutes into the song..) #7'' *Stiff Little Fingers: You Can't Say Crap On The Radio (7" - You Can't Say Crap On The Radio) Chrysalis CHS 2368 not on '''File 1' *Atoms: Max Bygraves Killed My Mother (7" - Swingalongamuck) Rinka #1 *Max Bygraves: Gilly Gilly Ossenfeffer Katzenellen Bogen by the Sea (extract) #2 :''JP: "Would you ever forgive me if I told you that I bought that when it first came out?" *Madness: Stepping Into Line (Peel session) (cut on''' File 1') #3 *Negative Trend: I Got Power (v/a album - Tooth And Nail) Upsetter UP WR 1&2 ''not on '''File 1' *Merton Parkas: Plastic Smile (7") Beggars Banquet BEG 25 ''not on '''File 1' *Bob Marley & The Wailers: Africa Unite (LP - Survival) Tuff Gong/Island ''not on '''File 1' *Hates: Last Hymn (7" EP - No Talk In The Eighties) Faceless #4 :(end of show beckons - Grinderswitch starts)'' File ;Name *1) 1979-09-18 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete but longer).mp3 *2) 1979-09-18 John Peel Radio 1 DB109+DB110.mp3 *3) 1979-09-18 Peel Show DB109 DB110 v2.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:24:54 *2) 01:57:05 *3) 01:55:54 ;Other *1) Created from T157 and T152 of the 400 Box *2) Created from DB109 and DB110 of Derby Box, digitised by RF *3) File created from of DB109 and DB110 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available * 1) http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?zildtwmuzoy http://sharebee.com/5f5a577b * 2) Mooo * 3) Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Derby Box